Jiwa yang Terbakar Api
by Shireishou
Summary: Fuuma no Kojiro. Mengisahkan bagaimana seorang shinobi bertarung mati-matian dan tetap tersenyum bagaimanapun derita yang sedang dihadapinya. Dgberbekal sebilah pedang kayu, mereka berdua tengah mengemban tugas berat yg mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.


**JIWA YANG TERBAKAR API**

**Base : **Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action Karya Kurumada Masami  
**Central Character : **Reira from Fuuma Clan  
**Time Line :** Eps 11  
**BGM : **Eien no Setsuna - Fuuma no Kojiro Ending Song (Kusarankan bacanya sambil mendengar ini)  
**Photos : **tinyurl[dot]com/yewsxba  
**BGM Link :** tinyurl[dot]com/ycca6g7 (youtube)

**Introduction  
**  
Sejak dahulu, sekolah Seishikan selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menaklukan Sekolah Hakuo. Berbagai tipu muslihat telah Seishikan lakukan demi menghancurkan Hakuo. Sampai pada akhirnya... Hakuo memanggil sebuah clan Ninja bernama Fuuma untuk membantu mereka. Ya... karena di balik Seishikan ternyata berdiri sebuah klan Ninja bernama Yasha yang sejak dulu memang selalu bermusuhan dengan Fuuma Clan.

Kisah pertarungan haru biru antara Fuuma clan dan Yasha Clan... pertarungan antar shinobi yang menggetarkan dengan pedang legendaris yang mengguncang dunia

**Prolog  
**  
Sesosok pria berambut coklat sebahu dengan anting keperakan di telinga kanannya mengawasi ruangan lomba dari balik pintu yang terbuka sebagian. Tak akan ada yang menyangka jika pria muda yang masih berumur belasan dan berwajah cantik itu adalah satu dari delapan shinobi terbaik dari Fuuma Clan. Nama yang disandangnya adalah Fuuma no Reira. Ia didampingi Kabutomaru, shinobi berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam berombak sepanjang pinggul. Dengan berbekal sebilah pedang kayu, mereka berdua tengah mengemban tugas berat yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

**Story**

Hari ini adalah tugasku sebagai salah satu Shinobi dari klan Fuuma untuk menjaga agar pertandingan memasak _patissier Creme brulee _antara sekolah Hakuo dan sekolah Sheishikan bisa berjalan tanpa ada kecurangan. Di ruangan sebesar ruang kelas ini ada 2 buah meja lengkap dengan alat-alat memasak dari mulai kompor, oven sampai juga rak piring. Sheishikan kerap kali menghalalkan berbagai cara agar mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Namun kali ini aku akan mencegah mereka melakukan kecurangan-kecurangan seperti yang dilakukan pada pertandingan klub sebelumnya. Waktu yang diberikan hanya 60 menit dan sudah 40 menit berlalu tanpa ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Namun aku harus tetap waspada.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Benar saja... suara ledakan keras terdengar ketika peserta dari SMU Hakuo memasukkan kue yang hendak dipanggangnya ke dalam oven. Aku menghela nafas pendek. "Aku permisi... Tolong bereskan yang di luar." Bisikku pada Kabutomaru-_san_ yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dengan jurus bayangan, aku mendekati wanita bercelemek putih yang tampak panik itu. Tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaanku kecuali gadis itu akibat jurus yang kukenakan. Atribut koki kini melekat di tubuhku agar membuatnya mengira aku adalah rekan kerjanya yang menyusul guna membantunya. Juga untuk membuatnya tenang karena merasa dia tak sendiri. Berbeda dengan Seishikan yang memakai asisten, Hakuo hanya mengirimkan satu perwakilan untuk lomba kali ini.

"Tenang, masih ada waktu. Buatlah sekali lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya. Sejak dulu aku selalu tersenyum untuk membuat orang lain tenang. Karena aku paling bahagia saat melihat orang yang kusayangi tersenyum. Bagiku, senyum sebuah hal sederhana yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuat orang lain tidak mencemaskanku.

Cara sederhana ini kembali menuai hasil. Dia kembali mengulang kue buatannya. Namun kala ia hendak menyalakan api, alat pembakar itu tak kunjung menyala.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin... Aku pasti gagal... Sudah gagal!" Gumamnya dalam nada tak beraturan dengan wajah pias karena panik.

"Keterlaluan..." Aku menggeram lirih. "Tak kusangka mereka berbuat sejauh ini."

Aku mengangkat alat pembakar itu dan mengangsurkannya kepadanya lembut. "Cobalah sekali lagi. Kali ini pasti menyala." Bujukku sembari tetap tersenyum berusaha menenangkannya yang semakin kehilangan kontrol. Setelah beberapa kali menolak, akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kataku. Saat dia menekan pelatuknya dengan terpejam karena khawatir, aku mengeluarkan api di ujung jariku dengan menggunakan tenaga dalam ke arah moncong tempat gas terpancar.

"Ah menyala!!" Dia tampak sangat gembira melihat alat itu akhirnya mengeluarkan api lembut kemerahan. Dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, iapun mulai memanggang pudingnya.

Deg...

Kurasakan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa datang dari hutan di belakang sekolah. "Musashi..." gumamku. Ada apa pemimpin dari Yasha clan datang sendiri ke tempat ini? Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kurasa Kabutomaru-_san_ juga sudah merasakan kedatangan Musashi, bahkan mungkin sudah mengejarnya. Ah... apa Kojiro-_kun_ juga menyadarinya? Semoga saja dia tidak sadar. Sebagai penerus klan Fuuma, Kojiro-_kun_ sangat ceroboh. Dia bisa berlari mengejar Musashi dan bertarung dengannya tanpa perhitungan. Padahal tugasnya saat ini adalah menguasai pedang Furin Kazan sebelum bisa mengalahkan Musashi. Sebelum itu, dia tak boleh menemui Musashi. Tidak boleh bertarung dengannya. Tugasku adalah mencegah Kojiro bertemu Musashi... Melindunginya...

"Eh? Ada apa?" Gadis itu terkejut tatkala melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahku.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa." Aku kembali tersenyum. "Aku permisi dulu. Kau pasti bisa menciptakan _Creme brulee_ terlezat di dunia, karena api itu berisi perasaanku."

Kuabaikan wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan dengan kalimatku. Aku bergegas menuju tempat Musashi berada.

Ah... hawa membunuh itu semakin kuat. Aku berlari dan semakin khawatir. Betapa terperanjatnya aku saat kulihat tubuh Kabutomaru-_san_ sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah, diantara tumpukan dedaunan kemerahan di musim gugur ini.

Saat itu hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik... hawa dingin yang merambati tubuh tak usirkan getar emosi yang meletup dari dalam kalbu. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Tak ada waktu untuk terkejut! Berikutnya giliranmu!" Suara dingin di belakangku yang membuat darahku tersirap.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut ombak sebahu dengan jas panjang berwarna hitam keunguan membawa sebilah pedang kayu berukuran sangat panjang berdiri menantang di sana. Hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkannya betul-betul menekanku. Angin yang mendesau menambah suasana tegang di hari yang beranjak petang ini.

Aku benar-benar membenci sosoknya, membenci dirinya, membenci orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa rekan seperjuanganku... "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Aku melompat menyerangnya cepat.

Kuayunkan pedang berputar ke arah lehernya. Tapi dia berhasil menghindar dengan gesit.

"Kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana aku membunuh temanmu tadi kan?" Ujarnya meremehkanku. Atau mungkin tepatnya dia menantangku terang-terangan. Jubahnya melambai dipermainkan angin senja yang dingin menggigit.

"Kau akan menyesal jika meremehkan aku, Asuka Musashi!" Aku menggeram marah. Kupusatkan tenaga dalam ke arah tangan kiriku.

"_FUUMA SHUREIEN!!_" Bola api menyala terang muncul di telapak tangan kiriku. Diikuti pusaran api yang mengelilingi tubuhku sebelum akhirnya semua terpusat ke satu titik. Kuhantamkan pusaran api itu ke arah Musashi dengan kekuatan penuh. Amarah begitu merasuki hatiku.

Betapa terkejutnya kekuatan _Fuuma Shureien_ yang sebelumnya mampu membunuh Yosui, satu dari delapan jenderal Yasha, tak berarti apa-apa di hadapannya. Api yang menyelubunginya mendadak dilenyapkan tanpa sisa.

Tiba-tiba...

"_HAOKEN!_" Musashi menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke arah jantungku. Serangannya begitu cepat sehingga aku tak sempat menghindar.

CROOOT

Darah segar memancar keluar dengan deras dari tempat pedangnya ditusukkan dan langsung ditarik dengan keras. Aku terengah-engah. Sakit yang teramat menjalari sekujur tubuh. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Tubuhku tiba-tiba mengalami mati rasa. Tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Yang kurasa hanya perasaan lemah dan tak berdaya.

Musashi pergi meninggalkanku yang tersandar pada sebatang pohon besar dengan darah mengalir disudut bibir. Entah mengapa ia tak langsung menghabisiku seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kabutomaru-_san_. Pedang itu meleset beberapa milimeter dari jantung sehingga aku tak langsung pergi ke alam lain. Namun dengan luka separah ini toh aku akan tetap mati. Mungkin karena itu Musashi membiarkanku 'menikmati' nyawaku sedikit lebih lama. Jas kehijauan yang kukenakan mungkin warnanya sudah berubah merah. Aku bahkan tak memiliki daya untuk melihatnya. Ah... untuk apa aku melihatnya? Aku terengah-engah sendirian.

Langit senja kemerahan menandakan mentari sudah turun ke kaki langit. Kegelapan akan segera datang. Menyelimuti dalam sepi... mungkin selamanya...

"Kabutomaru! Kabutomaru!" Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Ah... Kojiro-_kun_ kah?

Rupanya ia benar-benar datang. Tapi syukurlah Musashi sudah pergi, jadi mereka tak akan mungkin bertemu, apalagi bertarung.

"Ko-Koji..." Panggilku lirih. Suaraku seperti tercekat dikerongkongan. Kering...

"Reira! Reira! Bertahanlah! Jangan mati!" Kojiro-_kun_ yang menyadari keberadaanku segera berlari ke arahku yang masih terduduk lemah. Wajahnya yang pias melihatku bersimbah darah tak berdaya, sungguh menyentuh hatiku. Kojiro-_kun_ terduduk lemas di sampingku.

"Ten-tu aku tak ingin ma-ti..." Ujarku terbata.

"Siapa yang berbuat begini? Musashi kan?! Iya kan?!" Jeritnya histeris.

"Di-a benar-benar tang-guh." Masih dengan senyum tipis yang kuusahakan tetap terukir di wajahku meski susah payah.

"Tak termaafkan... benar-benar tak bisa kumaafkan! Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya! Pasti akan membunuhnya!" Geramnya marah. Serta merta ia bangkit sembari menyambar pedangnya yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya dan hendak berlari.

"Perempuan itu..." Ujarku lemah.

"A-apa?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Apa pe-rempuan itu ber-hasil mem-buat _Creme brulee_ yang e-nak?" Aku bertanya di balik getar nada tak teratur akibat nafasku yang terengah-engah. "A-pa dia me-nang?"

"Kau ini bodoh Reira!!" Kojiro-_kun_ menjerit pias. "Kenapa di saat begini kau malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain?! Lihat keadaanmu!? Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" Kojiro-_kun_ berkata terbata-bata. Nada miris terpancar jelas disetiap kata yang terucap. Ia mendekat dan bersimpuh di sisiku. Mengguncang-guncang bahuku seolah berusaha menyadarkanku dari hal yang ia pikir bodoh.

Aku tertawa kecil. Kojiro-_kun_... yang paling penting bagiku adalah melihat orang-orang disekitarku bahagia. Saat kulihat mereka tertawa... saat kurasa mereka gembira... maka aku juga akan bahagia. Tawa mereka akan menyelimutiku dalam kebahagiaan yang sangat, seperti pesan yang tak akan lapuk dimakan apapun, bahkan oleh waktu.

Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu berbahagia telah memenangkan pertandingan yang terpenting dalam hidupnya... Bisa kubayangkan betapa lezat puding yang tadi dibuatnya... puding yang di dalamnya terkandung perasaanku. Ah... seandainya aku bisa mencicipinya sekali saja... Aku tersenyum samar.

"Ma-ti bukanlah hal yang me-nakutkan. Sa-at ini, Kojiro-_kun_, se-mua teman-teman di Fuuma akan se-lalu mengingat pe-rasaanku da-lam hati kalian. Iya kan Kojiro-_kun_?"

Kulihat air mata mengalir deras menyusuri kedua pipinya. Ingin kuhapus air mata yang seakan tak ingin berhenti mengalir dari wajahnya itu. Akan tetapi aku terlalu lemah untuk bergerak.

"Ki-ta ber-tarung karena kita ber-usaha untuk me-nang bu-kan?" Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum... untuk tetap berusaha mengatakan padanya... aku baik-baik saja meski aku meninggal. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Kojiro-_kun_ ju-ga sudah mengetahui hal i-tu kan?"

_Kojiro-kun... kau pasti mampu menyelesaikan semuanya... Aku percaya..._

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang berat menghimpit dadaku sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku lenyap.

**Epilog**

Pria berhati lembut itu terbaring dalam senyum diantara dedaunan oranye dan diselimuti dinginnya malam. Bintang-bintang di langit enggan menampakan sinarnya seolah turut berduka atas kepergiannya. Kabut turun perlahan berusaha menyapu duka yang terukir.

**THE END**

**19 July 2008**

Bus non AC Blok M-Bekasi didampingi kakek yang tak berhenti bicara selama 2 jam.

**Fixed 20 July 2008** saat Papa ulang tahun. Diperbaiki sembari menonton kembali Seriesnya dan aku kembali banjir air mata. REIRAAA... Tanggung jawaaaab!

_Dipersembahkan untuk orang yang selalu tersenyum sepahit apapun hidup yang dia hadapi_

Saat Kojiro teriak "REIRAA" mengingatkanku saat Teppei (B'T X) Memanggil X saat Fou membunuh Quatro TT

BGM nya... suasananya bener2 menguras air mata. Maaf kalau fanficnya ga jadi se gloomy filmnya

Reira mirip2 Hokuto dr B'T X yg selalu tersenyum meski kenyataan pahit menghimpitnya.

**Fixed After Print 9 August 2008**

Bus AC 26 Bekasi-Grogol

Special Thx untuk Adikku (hassei), Pat27, Putsuri, dan DM47 yg dah mau jd Betareaderku.


End file.
